Muggle Studies
by Kopperia-no-Hitsugi
Summary: –AU- Old Moldy Face and his merry band of Corpse Biters have not yet been defeated. New teacher for Muggle Studies is related to whom?  And how is Snape involved? Not beta'd. Draco/Harry, more pairings - Male X Male, Slash! Yaoi! you have been warned!


Muggle Studies

Author: Kopperia-no-Hitsugi

Parings: Draco/Harry, Snape/Lucius/Remus, Pansy/Blaise, Hermione/Ron, Seamus/Dean, Ginny/Gryffindor, OC/OC, may be more, but these will be the main

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did, it would be X-rated….. and Draco/Harry!

Summary: Year 5 –AU- (won't really follow any of the books closely) Old Moldy Face and his merry band of Corpse Biters have not yet been defeated. New teacher for Muggle Studies is related to whom? And how is Snape involved? Magical breeds run amok and cross- breeds are shown! And Ginny bashing (if you didn't read the pairings, she kind of becomes a little sluttish…. O_O trying to make Harry jealous of coursedoesn't work))! Not beta'd…

AN- Well off to a swimming start, I'll just be posting this first chapter, just to see who's interested and will be writing the rest and then posting it up when it is all done.

P.O.V Change

"kai"- speaking

'_kai'_- thoughts

_Flashback - Present_

Harry

The crowd at Platform 9¾ seemed even more numbered this year then if had any other year. Pushing his way through the crowd, and ignoring the blatant staring that some parents and children were doing, he looked around trying to find the gathering of red-heads that had gone through the pillar before him. Spotting Ron, who was easily towering over every one of the Weasley's that had come to see them off, he headed toward them.

As he pushed his trolley he past by Draco Malfoy and his father, '_I wonder where Draco's mother is?'_ he thought as he made his way. Yes the Boy-who-lived, thought of the Malfoy heir as Draco, not as Malfoy. There had been not real hatred towards his so-called rival for the last two years. With the return of Old Moldy Face and his merry band of Corpse Biters, his time had been devoted to training with the various members of the Order of the Phoenix, and the hatred that had felt real in the first years had faded in importance when he was faced with what he had to accomplish.

Not to say the _Draco_ wasn't important, quite the opposite. He had been crushing on the blond haired, fair skinned beauty for the last year. The only ones that knew about his change in feelings were Ron and Hermione.

_Flashback_

It had come out over the summer when, he had been dodging some of Ginny's more blatant advances. He had ducked into Hermione's room and hide behind the door as Ginny blundered past; turning around after sighing in relief he was met with the inquiring gaze of one of his best friends. It didn't take long for the truth to spill out, as always when Hermione Granger wanted to know something.

Ron had come in on the middle of the confession, things had been awkward for a bit after that. Things got cleared up when Harry sat down with Ron, more like cornered him, and explained to Ron that just because he was gay didn't mean he was going to jump him or try to convert him. After the issue was dealt with and Ron understood it and was okay, it had become a private joke of there's whenever Ginny hit on him. They had a running tally of each day and how many times a day it happened. The record so far was on a Wednesday with 53 times.

_Present_

Shaking himself out of remembering, he arrived with his trolley in front of the Weasley's. Molly was fussing over everyone at the last moment, making sure they had taken the sandwich that she had made for them as well as everything they would need for the year. Grinning to Hermione and Ron, saying goodbye to and getting a gigantic hug from , the three friends made their way onto the train and set to finding a fairly empty room. Coming to the back of the train, with no luck finding and semi empty room, they came to cart that had one person in it.

3rd person

She was dressed in fishnet stockings and a black skirt, paired with a red halter and a jacket. Her hair was done up in messy buns, with colors streaked through the pitch black hair. She looked to be asleep with her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed, at her feet laid two dogs that were the size of _Bichon Frise _but coloured like Yorkshire terriers, on her lap she had a large cat with Norwegian forest cat markings, another one lay beside her on the seat (I had to put my dogs and cats in the story!)

Seeing as all the other carts were full, they slide open the door, immediately the large cats hissed and the dogs were growling. Harry's eyes widened and he starting backing out, until a voice cut through the noise. "Yaseth, Eoin, Anubis, Cain! What did I tell you! Behave!" The animals looked ashamed and backed down.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked guiltily up at them with amethyst eyes. "I am so sorry they know how they are supposed to react around others. They are probably just nervous it's their first time on a train. They'll behave now, won't you?" She looked at the critters that looked properly chastised and sad. "Come on in, I'm sure that this is the most empty cart now that the train has started." The trio looked at each other and moved cautiously into the compartment. The girl smiled at them, and waited until they were seated before introducing herself.

"I'm Cassandra Deosil, and these rodents are (pointing to cat, cat, dog, dog) Yaseth, Eoin, Anubis and Cain. I apologize again, they usually are friendlier." Harry looked a little relived, "I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" gesturing to each person. "Are they your familiars?" Hermione asked, at Cassandra's affirmative nod, her eyes lit up "I read that it is extremely rare to even have two familiars, and to have four has never been recorded!" Cassandra smiled and laughingly said "Well I've never been one to follow the norm, so why be surprised."

Harry studied the girl across from them, she looked to be younger than they and he couldn't remember ever seeing her before. "What year are you in Cassandra?" he asked, "I can't remember noticing you before at Hogwarts." At the question Cassandra grinned "I'm not going to school, I'm going to teach." At the shocked looks she received she laughed, "It's true! I'm your new teacher for Muggle Studies."

AN- So how did I do? Sorry if it fell apart in the end, it's late and I wanted to finish and get this posted, so I'll flesh and edit it later!


End file.
